The Winchester They Never Knew
by SPNgirl3
Summary: Sam has a new girlfriend, but what he doesn't know is that hes dating his half sister. This is basically saying whats going on before I upload my other sisfic which should be up soon! Rated T for language. I don't own supernatural or the other characters along with it but I DO own Libby.


2002 Some type of motel in Cleveland, Ohio

"Alright Dean, be respectful of my new girlfriend okay? She doesn't know what we do and I don't want her to." Sam said as he pased back and forth. "Same goes for you dad." He added.

"Calm down Sam, I wouldn't wish this life on anybody…" John said.

Libby's P.O.V.

I walked up to the motel room and knocked on the door, Sam opened up "Libby you're here." He smiled.

I smiled back "Hey, can I come in?" I asked.

He nodded, that was when my worst nightmare came true. I saw my father standing by a table that had dinner set down.

"Holy shit!" John said.

"Dad!" Sam complained.

John grabbed my arm and pulled me into the next room "What the hell Libby!" He asked.

"I could ask you the same! Why did my boyfriend call you dad?" I asked.

He hit forehead, "Because hes your brother." He said.

I stood there and screamed, one because I'd kissed him before and two because I didn't know I had brothers. I ran out of the room and over to Sam "Your, you, you're my…You're my brother?" I asked.

He gave me the oddest look of all, when John came in "Alright everyone sit down. Now." He said.

"Okay listen, you know when I left? And didn't return for days at a time?" John asked.

Sam and Dean nodded "It wasn't always because of a hunt. I was also traning your half sister Libby here, to be a hunter." He said.

I felt sick to my stomach "Oh god…" I said.

"Where did she stay? Does she have a mom?" Dean asked.

"Dean, don't talk like that to her okay?" Sam said.

"No, she stayed with someone named Ellen." John said.

I still felt sick, my boyfriend was my brother? I really wanted to puke.

Dean started laughing "You wanted to marry your sister!" He fell off his chair.

I started blushing "Yeah be right back." I ran into the bathroom and started puking.

December eighth 1987

_My mother was in labor with me, so close to coming she died. Right there my head out, the doctor tried to do CPR but it did not work. She was dead and so was I. The pulled me out and tried to save me, that did not work either. They put me on the scale, I was 6 lbs and 3 oz. The put me on a separate table and cleaned me off, putting a blanket over me they turned off the lights. When someone came in, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me as he cut his wrist with a knife. His blood dribbled into my mouth, I was now alive "Do not worry Libby, you will be saved."He put a finger to where my nose and upper lip connected and whispered his name into my ear. And he left with that._

"_Excuse me I can hear a baby screaming in this room!" He yelled._

_The doctors came in "It's impossible." _

"_How is this happening?"_

"_Shes a christmas miracal." Everyone said one by one._

_John was called, I was taken from the hospital and dropped off at some womans house who I would then know as my mother. Ellen._

Present day

"So does this Ellen woman know where she is?" Dean asked.

"No, she doesn't know ass hat." I said.

"Woah, shes a winchester all right." Dean said.

I rolled my eyes "Listen, tell her that you know I'm here. I don't feel well right now." I said.

John went to call Ellen and I sat down on the couch "So, how old are you really?" He smiled. "I know your not seventeen." He added.

"Fourteen, what can I say? I look old for my age." I smirked.

"Hey she even has the smile!" He yelled to Sam who was as quiet as a dead worm.

Sooner or later more like an hour there was a knock on the door, I opened it "Care to join the party?" I smiled.

Ellen stepped inside "So this is where you ran off to? Your fathers place?" She asked.

"The person I thought was my boyfriend is my brother." I said.

Ellen's eyes went wide "What?" She asked.

"Dad didn't bother to tell me that I had siblings!" I said.

"It's nothing you needed to know, It's not like I thought you'd meet them." He said.

I scoffed "Mhm yeah my siblings aren't important." I rolled my eyes.

Ellen and John went to go talk in the other room, "So, Libby. What are your hobbys?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said.

"Yeah I would." He said.

"Alright fine, I like ponys, pink oh and sparkles hows that for ya?" I said sarcasticly.

He sighed "Okay fine." He said and turned on the television.

I crossed my arms and waited for Ellen to come in, this night was the worst night I've ever had to live.

"Okay, Libby come with me…" Ellen said as she opened the motel door.

I ran out and over to our black pick up truck, "Your father wants to know if you'd like to live with him." Ellen said.

I looked over to her "Live with him?" I asked.

She nodded "It's your choice I wont be mad." She said and looked at me.

I bit my lower lip "You wont be mad?" I smiled at her.

"No. But we will have to get your stuff from my house and-"

"Yes! I mean no offenece but…I'd like to get to know my father." I cut her off.

She nodded "I'll go get your stuff meaning your clothes and things like that bring them here and well. There life style is differen't they live in motels." She said.

"I know that, and I'm fine with it." I smiled.

"Alright go on in then. And don't make trouble while I'm gone!" She yelled.

"I can't make any promises!" I yelled back and went into the motel room.

"I'll take it you said yes?" John said.

I nodded "Yes I did." I didn't want to let them know I was excited to finally live with a real family, not that Ellen wasn't really awesome because she was my only mother but they were my family. They were my biological family.


End file.
